


Coming home late

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruise shipping, Knotting, M/M, Oni Cole (Ninjago), Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jay comes home late and the Jay and Cole enjoy themselves, there's no plot[plz read tags]
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	Coming home late

It was late, but Jay wasn’t asleep yet, having a solo mission run late into the night. But now that he was home he could sleep. Or at least he thought he could, but once he walked into the monastery, he found himself pounced upon by a giant fuzzball. Who pulled him into a tight hug. 

“What took you so long!” The oni asked, giving him a quick kiss all over his face, his furry kisses tickling his nose. 

Jay found himself giggling as he was carried into their shared bedroom, “Cole, I’m all fine. Just took forever to process the criminals, and then we had to double-check everything.”

“Sounds boring,” Cole huffed as he plopped onto their bed, being the big spoon as he snuggled the lightning master. Loving Jay’s little giggle as he tried to wrestle out of his grip.

“Cole! I need to get out of my work clothes,” he whined as he tried to get out of Cole’s fierce snuggle.

“Well I can help you with that,” Cole growled lowly into his ear, making him shudder slightly. He began to paw at Jay’s gi and to kiss the back of his neck. Slipping a hand under his gi, he started to rub his chest. 

Jay sighed at the contact. “Well when you put it like that,” he muttered, trying to take off his shirt, but he was still restricted by the oni, who apparently wanted to take this slow. As he felt hands begin to roll and massage his nipples, and Cole started to kiss and suck in that spot between his neck and shoulder. Causing him to hum and sigh at the blossoming pleasure they brought to him.

“Bluebell you're just so cute,” He muttered into his lover's neck as he started to tease with his sharp teeth as he continued to slowly kiss and suck at his lover's neck and back. Pulling pleased hums and breathy moans as he continued his ministrations. 

Jay hummed in pleasure at Cole’s attention, but he never preferred teasing. He could feel the attention pooling in his core, becoming more sensitive. But Cole had pinned his arms in his hug and he couldn’t touch himself. And all we wanted was more, “Co-ole, c’mon!” he whined, trying to speed the oni along. But he just heard him chuckle as he made sure his arms were secure as he continued. 

Knowing Cole, and that he would just do this all night. He started to struggle and wiggle again, to tempt the oni to get on with it, but instead, he felt a growing bulge rub against his thigh and heard Cole moan softly in his ear. Rolling his hips and thighs on his lover’s bulge he felt Cole stutter and he heard Cole huff in annoyance. 

“Fine,” He growled as his hand went from his chest to his own clothed arousal. Softly kneading him, and Jay let out a long groan, finally getting what he wanted. He felt as Cole began to hump him, giving both their clothed bulges friction. Quickly becoming impatient, he let Jay’s arms go, letting him continue to undress as Cole also started to strip, the second Jay finished disrobing, he felt hands push him down face-first into the bed. As Cole started to rut his leaking dick between his cheeks. Adjusting so that he rested on his forearms he groaned at the feeling of his large cock rubbing against him. “Cole! St-stop teasing!” He begged as he tried to push him away so he could just continue. 

Growling in annoyance Cole replaced his dick with a lubed finger, rimming and teasing his lover's hole for a brief second before pushing in. Drawing a moan as he began to prep him quickly, wanting to already be at the fun part. He began to hit Jay's prostate and scissor with two fingers rather quickly. Hearing sharp gasps, he stopped his fingers as he rubbed his lower back whispering for him to relax. Cole leaned over to kiss Jay's cheek and neck as he began to slowly start again. Whispering nothings as he watched the lightning master, watching him quickly fall back into quiet moans as he began to push back against his fingers. Slipping another finger in, he sped up brushing his lover's sweet spot making him gasp and go cross-eyed in pleasure.

"Co-ole, please! I'm re-ah! ready," Jay gasped as he felt Cole push him nearer to the edge, his dick a hard rod begging to be touched but being painfully ignored.

He heard Cole growl lowly in his ear, as he began to target his prostate. Voice dripping in lust, almost primal, "Ready for what Jaybird?"

Arching his back as the pleasure built, he couldn't even string a phrase together as Cole mercilessly finger-fucked him. "Hhuh, ple- ah! F-fuck, me!" He keened, and he heard that same primal chuckle as suddenly the fingers disappeared, leaving him empty. Jay whined at the sudden emptiness, wiggling as he started to slightly come down until he felt a blunt rod pushing against him. Moaning as he felt the stretch as he pushed in slowly. He felt Cole bite his neck yet again as he began to rock slightly as he pressed, the extra friction making them whine. Finally, their hips pressed together Jay felt the slight bump of Cole's knot, and he groaned at the thought of it as Coles hot dick throbbed.

Cole sat there for a second as he let him adjust, then he felt quickly pulled back and then snap his hip back into him, setting a brutal pace early. Hearing the blue ninja scream as he hit his G-spot on his first strike, Cole quickly drove him into a moaning drooling mess. Jay could barely keep up with the oni's hips, desperately trying to rock with him to drive him in deeper. Jay was only aware of the dick in his ass. His surroundings and volume went as his voice started to break as he gasped, screamed, and moaned as Cole continued to impale him again and again; uncaring for anyone who could hear him. His own dick twitching at the pleasure, begging to be touched. 

Cole seemingly reading his mind, grabbed at the red-head rod and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. Feeling his own orgasm nearing, his knot popping as it went in and out of his lover's ass, he quickly stroked Jay's dick. Hoping to get him off before he toppled over the edge.

Giving one last hard thrust, Jay felt Cole's knot pop in him and swell, locking the two together. Cole still rocked furiously and doubled his efforts on his strokes. Jay finally climaxed with a cry into his lover's hand, and a moment later hearing Cole roar and suddenly he was being filled with cum. 

The hot liquid sloshing as Cole still tried to rock into him, filled him to the brim. He groaned as Cole maneuvered them into a better position on the bed, and they laid there in the afterglow. Cole gently kissing him as Jay rubbed the hands intertwined around his waist.

"I lo-ove you," Jay slurred, starting to come down from his climax, feeling incredibly tired. 

"I love you too," Cole sighed, as he nuzzled his soft face into Jay's neck, the two drifting off for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, have a good day


End file.
